Should Do This
by HotXbun
Summary: Sequel to Shouldn't Love You. Now that Aang is good again, he decides to fix the mistakes he made as the crown prince of the Fire Nation. Rated T for Violence. Not too bad though.
1. Chapter 1 The Southern Air Temple

HotXbun: Here it is! After five months you are finally getting the sequel to 'Shouldn't Love You'. You should read that first.

Many plots in this story will be based on plots from the show. For example. The beginning of this chapter is based on The Southern Air Temple.

There will still be challenges and Avatar Extras.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or Shrek.

Chapter 1 The Southern Air Temple

Aang's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story's in Aang's POV.]**

"And done", I said when I finished loading our luggage onto Appa.

Katara and I were going to the Southern Air Temple for our honeymoon.

Our family came and gave us a big hug.

Then Katara and I climbed onto Appa.

"Goodbye everyone", Katara said before we took to the skies.

She was bouncing around excitedly.

"What's up with you", I asked.

"This is my first time leaving the South Pole", Katara replied. "I'm excited."

"I can tell", I stated and Katara shoved me playfully.

The Next Day

"We're here", I stated when we got to the Southern Air Temple.

"Wow", Katara said in awe. "It's amazing!"

I landed Appa and made my way to an area in the temple.

"That's were my friends and I used to play air ball", I stated pointing to said place. "And there's where the bison would sleep. And..."

I stopped talking and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong", I heard Katara ask.

"This place used to be filled with monks and lemurs and bison", I stated. "Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much this place has changed."

"So this air ball game", Katara said changing the subject. "How do you play?"

...

That's how Katara and I found ourselves playing Air Ball.

I threw the ball at her and she fell to the ground.

I laughed happily.

"Aang one, Katara zero", I stated.

"I'm done with this game", Katara stated.

"Oh come on", I said helping her up. "Don't be a sore loser." **[Avatar Extra: Ooo.]**

Katara growled at me angrily.

"If it was snowing I would so cream you in a snowball fight", she stated.

I thought about it for a moment and then got an idea.

"Come with me", I said before grabbing Katara's hand and leading her to a stream.

"Wow", Katara said in awe. "Pretty."

"You haven't seen anything yet", I stated.

With that, I turned the whole place into a winter wonderland.

"Double wow", Katara said in awe. "How did you do this so quickly?"

"Most waterbenders can do stuff like this quickly", I stated.

"I wish I could", Katara revealed sadly.

"All you need is a teacher and trust me, you'll be able to do this in no time", I stated.

"Really", Katara asked.

"Really Really", I replied. **[Avatar Extra: That line is from Shrek.]**

"Hey", Katara said. "Maybe you can teach me."

"I can do that", I stated. "But first, winter fun!"

HotXbun: And there's the first chapter of 'Should Do This'.

Challenge: Tell me if I should include them having winter fun or just skip to Katara's waterbending training.

My Answer: I can't decide! That's why I'm asking you guys!


	2. Chapter 2 Winter Fun

HotXbun: Sorry it's been about a month and a half since I last updated.

Happy anniversary! I can't believe it's been a year since I posted 'Shouldn't Love You'!

I looked at your votes and have decided to do a scene were Aang and Katara are having winter fun!

ILoveEverything6: That's one vote for winter fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 2 Winter Fun

Aang's POV

Katara and I were staring each other down.

"Go", I yelled before Katara and I started pelting snowballs at each other.

A minute later Katara had landed a few hits on me.

"Ah ha", she yelled before punching the air in victory.

I smirked at Katara before bending tons of snowballs into the air.

"Oh no", Katara said in realisation.

In one move I launched all the snowballs at Katara, knocking her down.

I walked over to her and sat down.

"I win", I stated.

"I'm done playing with you", Katara stated.

"Awe", I said sadly. "Why?"

"Because you keep beating me", Katara replied.

"It's not about winning or losing", I stated. "It's about the fun of the game."

"Then why did you boast about your wins", Katara asked.

"Because winning is still fun", I stated. "And so is bragging about it." **[Avatar Extra: It's true. Just don't go overboard.]**

"But losing isn't", Katara stated before lying down on the ground again.

"Losing isn't entirely bad", I stated. "When you finally do win you're even more happy." **[Avatar Extra: That is also true.]**

This made Katara sit up.

"You're right", she says before standing up and dusting the snow off her outfit. "Let's play another game."

"Way ahead of you", I stated before I started making snow angels

"Guess I got up for nothing", Katara said before falling back onto the ground.

HotXbun: I know. I know. It's not the longest chapter and it doesn't actually have anything to do with the story. But I thought it was fun!

That was also the last chapter to be based on Episode 2.

Challenge: Tell me if you liked this chapter or if you thought it was just a waste of time.

My Answer: I liked it.


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Birthday Katara

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over nine months since I last updated!

This will be an emotional chapter so get your tissues out!

ILoveEverything6: You're welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 3 Happy Birthday Katara

Katara's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story's in Katara's POV.]**

One Week Later.

Appa landed in The Southern Water Tribe and Aang and I jumped off.

"Onji Chan", Aang yelled happily when he saw Zuko. "Uncle!"

With that Aang ran up to them and gave them a hug

I saw my dad and Sokka.

"Dad", I yelled happily. "Sokka!"

With that I ran up to my family and hugged them.

"I'm glad that you're back Sis", Sokka stated.

"And right in time for your birthday too", my dad added.

Tomorrow would be my fifteenth birthday. **[Avatar Extra: In chapter 9 of the last story Guru Pathik mentioned that Katara's birthday was coming up.]**

"I am very excited", I stated.

The Next Day (My Birthday)

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!"

I woke up to the sound of this.

I opened my eyes and saw my whole family.

"Hey guys", I said sitting up.

"Happy birthday Katara", everybody said.

"Thanks guys", I said.

That night

The whole tribe was outside having a celebration feast. And for some reason, I was eating even more than the boys. **[Avatar Extra: More than the boys! Something is wrong.]**

"Are you okay Katara", Aang asked me.

"I'm fine", I replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're eating more than me", Aang pointed out.

"Or me", Sokka added.

"Or me", Iroh added.

"Ha", I said in realization. "I must be hungry."

The band started playing a slow song and Aang got up.

"Want to dance Katara", he asked me.

"Sure", I replied.

With that I got up and started dancing with Aang.

But well it was happening, I started feeling dizzy, and everything went blank. **[Avatar Extra: Katara!]**

One Hour Later

I woke up in a tent with everybody smiling at me.

"Guys", I said in confusion. "Why are you guys smiling? I just fainted."

"It's why you fainted which is why we're smiling", Aang stated.

"Okay then", I said. "Why did I faint?"

Aang's smile got even wider before he said something that would change my life forever.

"You're pregnant."

HotXbun: (Mouth hangs open).

Challenge: Tell me how you think Katara will react.

My Answer: I guess you'll have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4 Not This World

HotXbun: Time to see Katara's reaction to being pregnant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or Gravity Falls. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 4 Not This World

Katara's POV

"Pregnant", I asked in shock. "I'm pregnant?"

"You are", Aang replied before hugging me. "Oh Katara. We're going to be parents!"

"And I'm gonna be an uncle", Sokka cheered happily.

"Me too", Zuko pointed out.

"I'm gonna be a grandfather", my dad said.

"I will be a great grandmother", Gran Gran said.

"And I'll be a grunkle", uncle said causing us to look at him.

"What is a grunkle", I asked.

"A great uncle", Uncle replied. "I thought that was obvious." **[Avatar Extra: 'Grunkle' comes from Gravity Falls. You should read my Gravity Falls fan fiction 'Merpeople love'.]**

"Anyway", I said changing the subject. "I can't believe we're going to be parents!"

With that I hugged Aang.

"This is great!"

Later That Night

I walked outside and saw Aang looking at the ocean.

"Aang", I started sitting down. "What is it?"

Aang took a deep breath before answering me.

"I just realized that our baby could be born into a world torn apart by war."

"Oh", I said in realization.

"Yeah", Aang said.

"And are you going to do something about this", I asked.

Aang took other deep breath before getting up. **[Avatar Extra: That's a lot of deep breaths.]**

"Yes."

The Next Morning

Aang was talking to everybody.

"It is time for me to do my duty as the Avatar", he stated." The first thing on my list is to free your sister tribe."

"Wait", Sokka suddenly said. "The Northern Water Tribe was captured?"

"Yes", Aang replied sadly.

"How", Sokka asked.

"A fire nation admiral named Zhao kidnapped the physical forms of the ocean and moon spirits", Aang replied. "He said he wouldn't kill them if the tribe surrendered themselves. And they did."

"Then we get the spirits back", Sokka stated.

"Of course", Aang stated. "But we need to be careful. One wrong move and Zhao will kill the spirits."

"You can't kill spirits", Sokka pointed out. "They're already dead."

"You can when they're in a physical, living form", Aang stated.

"Oh", Sokka said in realization.

"Yeah", Aang said. "Which is why we need to be careful about this."

HotXbun: Well. It looks like our heroes have a plan.

Sorry there was only two Avatar Extras in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me how you think the team will get the spirits back.

My Answer: I don't even know and I'm the one writing the story!


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Suki

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated!

Five Chapters! Halfway to ten! Ah woo woo! Which is good because this is when the real plot begins!

This is the first chapter based on The Warriors of Kyoshi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 5 Meeting Suki

Sokka's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story is in Sokka's POV.]**

The Next Day

Everybody was on the ships.

"So Aang", I started. "Where are we heading to first?"

"Kyoshi Island", Aang replied. "The Kyoshi Warriors are some of the best fighters in the world. They would be a great help in getting the ocean and moon spirits back."

"Do we really need so much help to get two fish", I asked.

Aang had told me that the physical forms of the spirits were two fish.

"Yes", Aang replied. "One wrong move and Zhao will kill them! We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Got it", I said before walking away.

My dad walked up to me.

"Son", he started. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure", I replied before I started drinking some water.

"Sokka, have you ever thought about getting married?" **[Avatar Extra: What!]**

Upon hearing this, I spat out my water!

"Why...are you asking me this", I asked when I recovered.

"Well", my dad started. "Your sister is already married and is going to have a child. And as future chief, it is important that that happens to you as well."

"It's not like it's my fault", I pointed out. "Aang came to Katara. It just happened."

"Well", my dad started. "Now is the perfect time to meet girls."

"Dad", I started before walking away. "We have more important things to deal with. Now is not the time to worry about my love life."

"Alright", my dad said before he started walking away. "But we'll come back to this later."

With that my dad left and I let out a loud groan of frustration.

"You okay", Katara asked.

"No I am not okay", I replied.

"What's wrong", Katara asked.

"Dad thinks I should start thinking about marriage", I replied.

"Ooo", Katara said.

"Yeah", I said.

"We're here", Aang suddenly yelled.

Everybody looked at a small island.

"This is Kyoshi Island", I asked in shock. "But it's so tiny."

"It's bigger than our tribe", Katara pointed out.

"True", I stated.

Suddenly, A LARGE TENTACLE GRABBED ONE OF THE BOATS!

The head of the tentacle showed it's face. AND IT WAS NOT HAPPY!

"Ah", I yelled before hugging Katara. "Sea monster!" **[Avatar Extra: Man up!]**

"What is that", Katara asked while clutching onto her extremely tiny baby bump.

"No idea", Aang replied. "And I don't wanna know!"

With that Aang used his staff and slapped the monster with water so hard that it went back under.

"That was awesome Aang", I stated.

Aang hugged Katara.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"I'm fine", Katara replied. "And so is the baby."

With that Aang hugged Katara. **[Should Do This Extra: Awe.]**

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody was on shore when a group of ladies came up to us.

"Who are you", one of them asked.

"We should be asking you that", I stated.

"We asked first", the girl pointed out.

"So you should be the one to speak first", I stated.

"That's not how it works", the girl pointed out.

"It is now", I stated.

With that the girl and I tried plunging onto each other, but our friends held us back.

"Clam down Sokka", Aang said before letting me go and looking at the girl. "My name is Avatar Aang."

"Yeah right", the girl stated. "The Avatar was an airbender that died one hundred years ago."

"I'll prove it to you", Aang stated.

With that he waterbended a tornado and then airbended it larger.

The tornado dropped and the girl looked at Aang in shock.

"You really are the Avatar", the girl said in realisation before bowing down. "It is an honour to meet you. My name is Suki. I am the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors."

Then I realised something. **[Avatar Extra: What?]**

"Wait a minute", I said. "These are the Kyoshi Warriors? But they're girls. Did you know this?

"Yeah", Aang replied. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah there us", I replied. "Girls can't fight!" **[Avatar Extra: Oh no he didn't!]**

I turned around and saw the girl (who I now knew was named Suki) shooting daggers at me.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. **[Avatar Extra: You got that right.]**

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Um", I stuttered. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought", Suki stated.

"Anyway", Aang said trying to change the subject. "I must speak with you Suki."

"Of course", said person said. "Follow me."

With that Suki left with Aang.

Maybe I was wrong about girls.

HotXbun: Well, it looks like Sokka is realising that he was wrong.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Sokka is changing.

My Answer: I think he is.


	6. Chapter 6 Talking to the Leader

HotXbun: Aang will talk to Suki in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 6 Talking to the Leader

Aang's POV

Suki took me to a dojo.

"Nice dojo", I stated.

"Thank you", Suki thanked. "This dojo was built years ago by Avatar Kyoshi. Your past life."

"So in a way I built this place", I stated.

"Yes", Suki agreed.

"Awesome", I stated.

This made Suki laugh.

"So", she started. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I need your help", I replied. "My tribe and I are on a very important mission and it would help to have some extra troops."

"So you want the Kyoshi Warriors to help you with something", Suki asked.

"Yes", I replied.

"May I ask what this mission actually is", Suki asked.

"Of course", I replied. "You see, my tribe and I are trying to free the Northern Water Tribe from the Fire Nation. In order to do so we need to save the physical forms of the ocean and moon spirits."

"The physical forms of the ocean and moon spirits", Suki asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true", I stated. "Anyway. If we're not careful enough the person keeping them hostage will kill them!"

"And I guess that's bad", Suki asked.

"There would literally be no ocean and moon anymore", I replied.

"Yikes", Suki said. "That's bad."

"Yes", I said. "It is."

Suki thought for a moment.

"Okay", she said. "The Kyoshi Warriors will help you."

HotXbun: Yes! The Kyoshi Warriors are on board!

Sorry this chapter was so short and that there were no Avatar Extras in this chapter.

Challenge: Tell me if you think having the Kyoshi Warriors will help the group.

My Answer: I think it will.


	7. Chapter 7 Girls Can Fight too!

HotXbun: Welcome to the semi final day of my two year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Avatar! The Last Airbender. Not the one about large blue people. But that would be cool.

Sokka will learn something from Suki in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or the other Avatar about blue people.

Chapter 7 Girls Can Fight Too!

Sokka's POV

Everybody was having breakfast the next day.

"Alright", Aang yelled happily. "Desert for breakfast! These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!"

Aang started eating before looking at my sister.

"Katara, you have to try this", he stated.

"Maybe just a bit", Katara said before she started eating.

Aang looked at me.

"What's your problem Sokka", he asked. "Eat!"

"Not hungry", I stated.

"But you're always hungry", Aang pointed out. **[Avatar Extra: It's true.]**

"Sokka just can't except that there is such a thing as female warriors", Katara stated.

"It's absurd", I stared. "Who in their right mind would let girls fight?"

"Girls are allowed to join the army in the Fire Nation", Iroh revealed.

"And even though the war is bad, they have been doing well in it", Zuko added.

"Exactly", I stated. "If the bad guys are doing it then it has to be bad!"

"It is not the action which is bad", Iroh started. "But the person who does it." **[Avatar Extra: Huh?]**

I looked at Zuko in confusion.

"My uncle is always coming up with weird sayings that don't make sense", he revealed.

"Whatever", I said. "I'm gonna go to the Kyoshi Warriors dojo."

Before I left I picked up one of the deserts and bit into it.

"This is tasty." **[Avatar Extra: Oh Sokka.]**

...

I walked into the dojo where I saw Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors practicing.

"Sorry ladies", I said as I started stretching. "I didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I just wanted to find a good place to work out."

"Well", Suki started. "You came to the right place. I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar."

"It's alright", I stated. "I mean, usually I would hold a grudge, but since you're a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception."

"I would hope so", Suki stated. "A big strong man like yourself? We wouldn't stand a chance."

"That is correct", I stated. "After all I'm the best warrior in my entire village."

"Oh wow", Suki said in awe. "Your entire village. Well then. You wouldn't mind showing us some tricks, would you?"

"Um...", I said nervously.

"Come on girls", Suki said. "Wouldn't it be nice to see some moves?"

Everybody nodded.

"Okay then", I nervously said before I put Suki in front of me. "Okay. This may be hard, but try to block me."

I tried to punch Suki, but she blocked me by poking my armpit with a fan! **[Avatar Extra: Ouch.]**

"Good job", I stated. "Of course, I was going easy on you." **[Avatar Extra: Yeah right.]**

"Of course", Suki stated.

"Let's see you dodge this", I yelled before I tried striking Suki again.

But before I could, she threw me to the ground and fanned herself.

"That's it", I yelled before I tried to strike Suki.

She grabbed onto my arm, spun me around, grabbed my belt and tied my hand and leg together, causing me to fall to the ground.

"How was that for a girl", Suki asked sarcastically causing everybody else to laugh.

Ten Minutes Later

I was sitting outside the dojo thinking.

I realized that I had something to say to Suki and I went back inside.

"Hey Suki", I said nervously.

"Ready for another dance lesson", Suki asked sarcastically.

"I...I...", I said nervously.

"Spit it out", Suki commanded. "What do you want?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I got down on my knees in front of Suki. **[Avatar Extra: (Mouth hangs open.)]**

"I would be honored if you would train me." **[Avatar Extra: (Mouth still hanging open).]**

"Even if I'm a girl", Suki asked with a bit of venom in her voice.

"I am so sorry about what I said Suki", I apologized. "I judged you solely on your gender and that was wrong. I want to make things right. I want to give the Kyoshi Warriors a proper chance. Please let me." **[Avatar Extra: Wow. Deep.]**

Suki looked at me in shock.

"Wow", she said. "That was actually really sweet." **[Avatar Extra: Yeah is was.]**

"So what do you say", I asked.

Suki thought about before giving me her answer. **[Avatar Extra: Come on! He's on his knees. HIS KNEES!]**

"Okay", Suki replied. "But you have to follow all our rules."

"Of course", I stated.

"And I mean all of them", Suki stated.

One Hour Later

That's how I found myself wearing the Kyoshi Warriors uniform, which was a dress! **[Avatar Extra: (Laughing).]**

"Do I have to wear this", I asked. "It feels kinda...girly."

"It's a warrior's uniform", Suki pointed out. "You should be proud. The silk thread is the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia, represents the honor of the warriors heart."

"Bravery and honor", I said proudly.

"Hey Sokka", Aang said as he walked by. "Nice dress."

With that Aang walked away as I sulked.

HotXbun: Poor Sokka.

Challenge: Tell me how you think Sokka's training will go.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8 Return of Ozai

HotXbun: Sorry it's been just over a week since I last updated.

This is going to be an interesting chapter so pay attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, Violetta or Romeo and Juliet.

Chapter 8 Return of Ozai **[Avatar Extra: Ozai!]**

Aang's POV

I was practicing waterbending with Katara when snoot started falling from the sky.

"Oh no", I said.

"What", Katara asked.

"We better get going", I stated before I started pulling Katara towards the shore.

"Why", Katara asked. "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath before saying the one thing I didn't want to say.

"Fire Nation." **[Avatar Extra: Fire Nation!]**

Ten Minutes Later

Katara and I ran into the village.

"Everybody come quickly", I commanded. "The Fire Nation are on their way!"

Everybody gasped.

"That's impossible", Oyaji stated. "This island hasn't been touched in centuries! How could they find us now?"

"Because of me", I replied sadly. "I'm so sorry everyone! I led them here and I apologize for that. But I'm going to make this right."

I turned around and faced the ships.

"I'm going to lead them away." **[Avatar Extra: Ooo! Grab your popcorn cause it's about to get real.]**

"I'm going with you", Katara stated.

"No Katara", I stated. "You're pregnant. You can't risk hurting the baby."

Katara sighed sadly.

"You're right", she said sadly.

With that I hugged Katara. **[Avatar Extra: Parting, is such a sweetened sorrow. That's from Romeo and Juliet by the way. You should read my Violetta fan fiction based on Romeo and Juliet that's actually called 'Romeo and Juliet'.]**

"Well I'm not pregnant", Suki pointed out. "Nor are any of my Kyoshi Warriors. We're with you."

"You are", I asked in shock. "But I led the Fire Nation straight to you."

"No you didn't", Suki stated. "Now let's go kick some Fire Nation butt!"

With that everybody cheered before running to the beach.

When everybody got there, the ships were already there! And Fire Lord Ozai was walking down the ramp! **[Avatar Extra: Fire Lord Ozai!]**

"Well well well", he said. "If it isn't my traitorous family."

"Maybe we betrayed the Fire Nation, but we did not betray family", Uncle Iroh stated. "You did."

"Whatever", Fire Lord Ozai stated. **[Avatar Extra: Whatever?]**

"What are you doing here Fire Lord Ozai", I asked.

"I'm here for you traitor", Fire Lord Ozai replied.

With that Fire Lord Ozai send a blast of fire at me, but I dodged it and send a blast of fire at him causing a part of the ship to catch on fire.

The crew started panicking. **[Avatar Extra: You can't find good help these days.]**

"You're useless", Fire Lord Ozai stated before sending two more fire blasts at me.

I jumped over them and send a gush of air at Fire Lord Ozai causing him to fall to his feet.

Suddenly, AZULA APPEARED! **[Avatar Extra: Azula!]**

"Ah come on", I yelled.

"Hello Avatar", Azula greeted.

"Azula", I greeted bitterly.

"What", Azula asked. "No 'Onee Sama'? You use to always call me that."

"Not anymore", I stated.

"Aang", Suki started. "What is she talking about?"

"Oh", Azula said in realization. "So you haven't told them what you did."

"What are you talking about", Suki asked.

"Tell them Aang", Azula commanded. "Tell them how you betrayed the world!"

The Kyoshi Warriors looked at Aang in shock.

"Avatar Aang", Suki started. "What is she talking about?"

Aang took a deep breath before giving an answer.

"A about a year ago...I helped the Fire Nation in winning the war."

HotXbun: So now they know. Now they know.

Challenge: Tell me how you think the Kyoshi Warriors will react.

My Answer: Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9 Captured

HotXbun: Sorry it's been a week and a half since I last updated.

Time to see the Kyoshi Warriors' reaction to what Aang did.

There's going to be a some violence in this chapter so brace yourself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 9 Captured

Third Person POV

"What", Suki yelled in shock. "You helped the Fire Nation? Why would you do that?"

"It's all his fault", Zuko stated pointing to Fire Lord Ozai. "He pretended to love Aang so he would do whatever he told him!"

The Kyoshi Warriors gasped before staring at Fire Lord Ozai in anger.

"Aang is not the bad guy", Suki stated. "You are!"

With that Suki ran up to Fire Lord Ozai and tried to strike him with her sword.

He grabbed her wrist...AND STARTED BURNING IT! **[Avatar Extra: Suki!]**

Suki let out a scream of pain.

"Let go of her", Sokka demanded before he pushed Fire Lord Ozai down and carried Suki away.

"That's it", Aang yelled before he charged at Fire Lord Ozai.

Aang send blasts of fire at Fire Lord Ozai, but he dodged it and send some blasts back.

Aang dodged the blasts and send a few more back at Fire Lord Ozai.

"This will go on forever if we don't help him", Zuko stated before he started running towards his father.

Suddenly, Zuko was knocked off his feet!

He turned around and saw Azula.

"Azula", he said with venom in his voice.

"Hello brother", Azula greeted before sending a blast of fire in his direction.

Zuko rolled to the side and send a bolt of fire at Azula.

She dodged it and stared aiming a fire whip at Zuko.

He flipped before kicking Azula in the stomach, knocking her down! **[Avatar Extra: Yes!]**

"Who's the better fighter now Azula", Zuko asked.

"Still me", Azula stated angrily before she...PUNCHED ZUKO WITH A FIST OF FIRE! **[Avatar Extra: Zuko!]**

"Zuko", Iroh yelled in despair.

"Onji Chan", Aang yelled before started running towards his brother.

Sadly, two guards held him back!

"Let me go", Aang commanded as he tried to break himself free.

Fire Lord Ozai picked up Zuko by his shirt and harshly threw him over his shoulder.

He then dropped a map at Aang's feet.

"If you want Zuko back, then turn yourself in at this spot", Fire Lord Ozai commanded. "You have twenty four hours, and then, we kill him!"

With that Fire Lord Ozai started walking onto the boat.

The guards that were holding Aang threw him harshly onto the floor before they started walking onto the boat as well.

"Come back here", Aang commanded before he started running towards the ship.

Iroh put his hand on Aang's shoulder to stop him.

Aang turned around to face his uncle.

"No Aang", he stated. "If you attack now, they may kill Zuko! We must let them go, and then come up with a better plan."

"But Uncle...", Aang started.

"We know where he is being taken to Aang", Iroh pointed out. "We can find him. We would be able to find him even if we didn't have a map. Because love always leads us back to the people we love."

Aang sighed sadly and hung his head down.

"But Uncle", he started. "What if we're too late?"

"We won't be", Iroh stated. "I promise."

Aang smiled at his Uncle before he turned around to look at the departing ship.

"Don't worry Onji Chan", he said. "I won't let Fire Lord Ozai kill you."

HotXbun: Oh no. This is bad! Really bad!

And that's it for the chapters based on 'The Warriors of Kyoshi'.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Let's just say...Zuko is going to be reunited with someone in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 Reunion

HotXbun: Sorry it's been nearly two weeks since I last updated.

Ten Chapters! Double digits! A woo woo! Which is good, because this chapter is a good one! As I said in the last chapter, Zuko will be reunited with someone.

We will be skipping 'The King of Omashu' and we're going straight to 'Imprisoned'. It will also use many elements from 'The Boiling Rock'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 10 Reunion

Aang's POV

One Hour Later

Sokka came running up to Katara and I with something odd on his wrist.

"Okay", he started. "I created a small sun dial we can use to keep track of time." **[Avatar Extra: Hey look! A watch!]**

"Wow", Katara said in awe. "Very inventive big brother."

"Thank you", Sokka said.

"Focus", I yelled. "How do we get my brother back?"

"First we need to know where we are going", Sokka replied. "Show us the map."

With that I rolled out the map onto the floor... and saw where they were taking my brother. **[Avatar Extra: Where are they taking him?]**

"Oh no", I said in dismay. **[Avatar Extra: What do you mean "Oh no?"]**

"What's wrong Aang", Katara asked.

"They're taking Zuko the Boiling Rock!" **[Avatar Extra: (Does spit take). The Boiling Rock!?]**

"What's the Boiling Rock", Sokka asked.

"It's the Fire Nation's strongest prison", I replied. "Nobody has ever broken out of there!" **[Avatar Extra: (Does another spit take). Nobody?!]**

"What", Katara yelled in shock. "Then how are we going to get him out?"

I thought for a moment, then I got an idea.

"I have an idea."

Zuko's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story's in Zuko's POV.]**

I woke and looked at my surroundings.

I was in a prison cell!

I slowly sat up.

"What is this", I asked. "Where am I?"

"In a prison cell my dear brother." **[Avatar Extra: Oh no!]**

I recognised that voice and immediately knew who said that.

"Azula!"

With that the devil herself walked out of the shadows. **[Avatar Extra: Yikes! I've heard about sibling rivalry but this is ridiculous!]**

"Hello brother", Azula greeted cruelly.

"Where am I Azula", I asked. "Where are you taking me?"

What Azula said next caused the water in my veins to run cold.

"The Boiling Rock."

I looked at Azula with a look of dread.

"W...why are you taking me there", I asked in fear.

"It's simple really", Azula started. "We made a deal with that so called brother of yours."

I looked at Azula is shock.

"What did you do", I asked.

"We gave him twenty four hours to turn himself in", Azula revealed. "If he doesn't...we kill you!"

With that Azula left laughing evilly and I grabbed onto the bars trying in compose myself.

 _Oh Aang. Please come up with a plan._

One Hour Later

I arrived at the Boiling Rock.

The warden of it walked up to me.

"Well well well", he said in surprise. "If it isn't the traitor that broke my nieces heart."

You see, the warden is the uncle to Mai. My...girlfriend. **[Should Do This Extra: (Does spit take again) Girlfriend?!]**

"This traitor is to be held here until morning", my father commanded. "If the Avatar has not turned himself in by then...kill him!"

"With pleasure", the warden said with a wicked smile. "Take this traitor to a cell!"

With that the guards took me away.

That Night.

I was in my cell wearing a prison garb when somebody walked in.

It took me a minute to realise who it was, and I was she shocked when I did.

"Mai?"

HotXbun: (Does spit take) Mai! Told you to pay attention!

Challenge: Tell me why you think Mai is there?

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	11. Chapter 11 Mai

HotXbun: Oh my word. I am so sorry that it has been FIVE MONTHS since I last updated! It took me forever to get back to this.

Time to see why Mai has come to see Zuko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 11 Mai

Zuko's POV

I looked at Mai in shock.

"Mai", I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to break you out", Mai replied before giving me a guard's uniform. "Put this on. Quickly!"

I just continued to look at Mai in shock.

"But...", I started. "But why? Why help me? I left you."

Mai put her hand on my shoulder.

"I understand why you did it", she stated. "I love Aang too. And I also have a little brother."

Upon hearing this...I smiled at Mai before giving her a hug.

"How did I get lucky to have a girlfriend like you", I asked.

"Don't get all cheesy on me now", Mai commanded.

I laughed before breaking the hug.

"There's my Mai."

This caused Mai to smile.

"Alright", she started. "Enough with this. Get dressed."

One Hour Later

Mai and I had managed to make it to the front of the island! **[Avatar Extra: Yes!]**

And when we did...I was tackled. **[Avatar Extra: Oh come on!]**

Whoever tackled me took off my mask...and gasped.

I gasped as well when I saw who had tackled me.

"Onji Chan?"

"Ototo?"

True as day Ototo was the one who tackled me!

"Onji Chan", he said happily before hugging me. "You're okay!"

"I am", I said. "Now can you please get off of me? You're heavier than you look."

"Oh", Ototo said sheepishly before getting off of me. "Sorry."

I smiled at him before getting up.

"How did you escape", Ototo asked.

"Mai helped me", I replied before pointing to said person.

"Mai", Ototo said happily before hugging said person. "It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too buddy", Mai stated before Ototo broke the hug.

He then looked at Sokka and Suki.

"Sokka", he started. "Suki. This is Zuko's girlfriend Mai. Mai, this is my friend Suki and my brother in law Sokka."

"It's nice to meet you", Mai stated as she bowed down.

"The feeling is mutual", Suki started before bowing down with Sokka.

Uncle then walked up to Mai and hugged her.

"I am very glad to see you again Mai", he stated.

"You too uncle", Mai stated before my pets walked up to her. "And you Appa. And you Momo."

Suddenly, the alarms started going off!

"They must've realized that I escaped", I stated.

"Then let's get out of here", Ototo commanded.

With that we all pilled onto Appa.

"You coming Mai", Ototo asked said person.

"Yeah", Mai replied. "I've been waiting for a way out of this place."

With that Mai climbed onto Appa and he took off.

"Take that Fire Nation", Sokka taunted before sticking his tongue out at the Boiling Rock.

I loomed at Mai and smiled.

I'm so happy that she's back in my life. I've missed her so much.

HotXbun: (crying) The feels. THE FEELS!

Challenge: Tell me if you're glad Mai is with Zuko again.

My Answer: I am! I love those two together!


	12. Chapter 12 Saying Goodbye

HotXbun: Oh my word! I am so sorry that it has been nearly four months since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Fair warring. This is going to be a sad chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 12 Saying Goodbye **[Avatar Extra: That doesn't sound happy.]**

Suki's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story's in Suki's POV.]**

The Next Day

Appa landed on the shore of Kyoshi Island.

Everybody ran up to us.

Katara hugged both Aang and Sokka.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay", she stated. "And you got Zuko back!"

"Not just Zuko", Aang said before Mai walked up to him. "This is Zuko's girlfriend Mai!"

"Really", Katara asked before bowing her head to Mai. "It's an honour to meet you Mai."

"It's an honour to meet you too Katara", Mai stated.

I hated to ruin this moment...but I had to say something. **[Avatar Extra: Say what?]**

I walked up to the group.

"I hate to interrupt the greetings", I stated. "But we still have the Fire Nation to worry about! They're going to come back here any moment to come and get Aang!" **[Avatar Extra: Ahhh!]**

"She's right", Sokka agreed in dismay. "What are we going to do?"

"You guys need get out of here", I commanded. "The Kyosi Warriors will hold the Fire Nation while you guys get out of here."

"What", Aang yelled before running up to me. "You can't do that! I won't let you!"

"There's no other way", I stated.

"There is always another way", Aang stated. "Come with us!"

"No", I said sternly. "I will not abandon my home! Plus...you guys need to get away!"

"I can't", Aang yelled as he started crying. "I can't let you guys suffer for my mistake!"

I looked at Aang sadly.

I knew he was talking about helping the Fire Nation.

I grabbed his hands causing him to look at me.

"Aang", I started. "What happened was not your fault. Fire Lord Ozai pretend to love you to get him to do what he wanted. Sometimes...we love people who don't deserve that love, and they use that to their advantage."

This made Aang look at me in shock.

"Go Avatar Aang", I commanded. "Go so you can fight another day."

Aang looked at me sadly before he gave me a hug.

"I am so sorry", I apologised. "I will save you from this someday. I promise."

I just nodded.

I knew he would. **[Avatar Extra: It's sweet that after all Aang did, Suki still has faith in him.]**

One Hour Later

Aang and his fleet were ready to leave.

Sokka walked up to me.

"Guess this is goodbye", he stated.

I just nodded sadly.

"Will I ever see you again?"

I looked at Sokka in shock before I looked down sadly.

"I don't know", I replied. "I hope so."

"Me too."

I once again looked at Sokka in shock.

"Sokka", his father yelled getting our attention. "It's time to go!"

With that Sokka looked at me sadly.

"Well", he started before he held out his hand. "Goodbye."

With that I grabbed Sokka's hand.

"Bye."

Then...I did something bold.

I pulled Sokka in...and kissed his cheek. **[Avatar Extra: (Mouth hangs open.)]**

This caused him to blush and look at me in shock.

I too blushed.

"Well", I started nervously. "You should get going."

"Right", Sokka said nervously before he looked at me sadly. "See you around Suki."

"See you around Sokka."

With that the fleet left...and I had only one thought on my mind.

 _I hope we get to meet again Sokka. I really do._

HotXbun: I also hope Sokka and Sufi will meet again.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Sokka and Suki will meet again.

My Answer: They will. But it's going to be a while until they do.


	13. Chapter 13 The Fire Nation Attacks

HotXbun: Fair warring. There is going to be a lot of violence in this chapter! So proceed with caution!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 13 The Fire Nation Attacks **[Avatar Extra: (gulps) Not good!]**

Suki's POV

One Hour Later

The Fire Nation had arrived on Kyoshi Island. **[Avatar Extra: Ahhh!]**

The Kyoshi Warriors were already standing on the beach. We were not giving up without a fight. **[Avatar Extra: Yeah! Girl power!]**

Fire Lord Ozai angrily walked onto the beach.

"Where is he", he asked angrily.

"Long gone", I revealed.

This made Fire Lord Ozai angry...so he grabbed onto my robe and held me up in the air.

But I stayed calm. I wouldn't show him I was scared. **[Avatar Extra: Yes! Be strong Suki!]**

"Tell me where he is", he commanded angrily.

"I don't know", I revealed.

"Liar", Fire Lord Ozai yelled.

"I am telling the truth", I stated. "I just told him to leave while I held you off."

And then...Fire Lord Ozai did something that confused me.

He...smirked? **[Avatar Extra: Oh no. A smirk from the bad guy is never a good thing.]**

"Well well well", he said. "That was very brave of you. Brave...but stupid!"

With that Fire Lord Ozai threw me violently to the floor!

"You are going to pay for this!"

With that Fire Lord Ozai tried to strike me with fire.

But it didn't hit me.

It hit...Oyaji!

He jumped in front of me!

"Oyaji", I yelled in dismay before I ran up to him.

He had a really bad fire wound on his chest!

I looked up at Fire Lord Ozai.

"Please help him", I begged.

"Gladly", Fire Lord Ozai replied. "Just as soon as you tell me where the Avatar is!"

"I told you I don't know", I yelled. "Why would I let Aang tell me where he was going and risk you finding him?"

This made Fire Lord Ozai growl.

"So you don't know where he is", he asked.

"Ask that one more time and I will slap you!" **[Avatar Extra: Ooo! She is angry!]**

"Go ahead", Fire Lord Ozai commanded. "Slap me."

And I did just that.

Everybody looked at me in shock...and Fire Lord Ozai looked at me in anger.

"You little brat", he yelled. "Come here!"

With that Fire Lord Ozai tried to grab me...but I jumped out of his reach.

I then ran into his stomach...pushing him to the ground!

I was about to strike him...when I felt a burning sensation in my back.

And then...everything went dark.

Azula's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story is in Azula's POV.]**

I looked down at the Kyoshi Warriors leader...who I had just struck in the back with fire.

I scoffed.

"What a wimp", I stated. "I just hit her with a bit of fire."

"Suki", one of the Kyoshi Warriors yelled.

 _Suki? So that's her name._

The Kyoshi Warrior tried to run up to her...but I made a wall of fire to block her.

"Stay back", I commanded. "Unless you wanna be next?"

With that I turned around and saw my father checking on Suki.

"Will she live", I asked.

"It seems so", my father replied. "She's just being a baby."

"Shall I put her out of her misery?"

With that my father thought for a moment.

"No. That would be merciful."

"Then what shall we do", I asked.

With that my father thought for a moment...before smirking.

"We take her back to the very prison she freed the Avatar from."

HotXbun: Oh no. This is not good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen to Suki.

My Answer: Both of the episodes set in the Boiling Rock should give you a bit of an idea.


	14. Chapter 14 A Proposal

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two months since I last updated! I was busy with other stories.

Welcome to day twelve of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Avatar The Last Airbender!

So get this. I am actually a day early! My actual anniversary of being a fan fiction writer is only AFTER tomorrow! So instead of posting my story for new fandom after the anniversary, I'll be posting that tomorrow!

This is going to be another emotional chapter. But unlike the last one, it'll be in a happy way! I'd get some tissues if I was you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 14 A Proposal **[Avatar Extra: (does spit take) Proposal! What kind of proposal?]**

Zuko's POV

One Week Later

I was nervously pacing back and forth.

"Onji chan", Aang said. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." **[Avatar Extra: Ready? Ready for what?]**

One Hour Later

Mai and I were watching the sunset.

"Orange is such an awful color", she stated.

"You're beautiful when you hate the world."

"Well", May started. "I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you too."

With that I took a deep breath.

"I love you Mai. And I want to be with you forever."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"Um...", I said shell shocked. "Yes."

"And if I say yes will you skip the big cheesy speech. 'Cause you know I hate that."

This made me smile from ear to ear.

"Yes."

"Good."

I then got something out from my pocket.

I was a pale burgundy ribbon checker with a magma rock in the shape of a heart in the center.

"This that the rock I got you", Mai asked.

"It is."

 _Flashback_

 _A kid me was sitting under a tree in the royal courtyard when Mai walked up to me._ **[Avatar Extra: He should just write 'I like you' on his forehead!]**

" _Hi Zuko", she greeted...causing me to drop my book nervously._

" _Hi Mai", I greeted._

" _I found something and I thought of you", Mai said before giving me something._

 _It was the rock._

" _I found it by the volcano", Mai revealed._

" _It's shaped like a heart", I pointed out. "It's so cool!"_

" _Do you like it", Mai asked._

" _I love it", I stated. "Thanks Mai!"_

 _End of Flashback_

I smiled at Mai before putting the necklace around her, well, neck. **[Avatar Extra: Good one Zuko.]**

"In the Water Tribe, it is tradition to give a girl a betrothal necklace.

"I guess you have become an honorary member of the water tribe."

"We both have." **[Avatar Extra: Awww!]**

One Week Later

Today was the day! The day I would get married!

I was wearing a burgundy, long sleeved shirt button up shirt with a turtleneck that was buttoned up; matching pants and black shoes.

My hair was tied into a top bun.

Aang was wearing the same outfit in a pale yellow color.

Sokka was wearing the same outfit but in a a pale yellow color.

Uncle was wearing a bright red robe with black piping that was tied together with a black obi and black sandals.

"Are you ready", he asked.

I took a deep breath before nodding.

"I'm ready."

"We're ready", Uncle yelled.

With that Katara walked down the aisle.

She was wearing a baby blue, ankle length dress with long kimono sleeves and a baby pink floral pattern and baby pink flats.

Her hair was tied into a bun with a pink flower in it.

Mai then walked into the arena...and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a red, short sleeved, ankle length dress with a turtleneck and red flats.

Half of her hair was tied into a bun and the other half was loose.

She was wearing red eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids; red blush and red lipstick.

She walked up to me and smirked.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch a bug."

I just smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Yeah yeah", Mai said.

With that Uncle Iroh cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen", he started. "We are gathered here today to untie Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, and Mai of the Fire Nation, in hold matrimony. Mai, do you take Zuko as your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Zuko, my nephew, take Mai to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that Mai and I kissed and were married.

This was the best day ever.

HotXbun: (crying) That was so beautiful! (blows nose).

Challenge: Tell me what you thought of the wedding.

My Answer: I thought is was a beautiful wedding.


	15. Chapter 15 Burnt Forest

HotXbun: Happy anniversary! I can't believe it's been three years since I posted 'Shouldn't Love You!' But since that's finished already, I'll be updating it's sequel instead.

Here's the first chapter based on The Winter Solstices Part 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 15 Burnt Forest **[Avatar Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Big Black Scar.']**

Aang's POV

One Month Later

Sokka, Katara and I were flying on Appa.

"Those clouds are so fluffy", Katara stated. "Like you can jump right on them."

"Maybe you should try it Katara", Sokka said jokingly.

"I'll try it", I said before diving into the clouds with my glider.

I flew back onto Appa a moment later...completely wet.

"Turns our clouds are made out of water", I revealed before trying myself off using my bending.

"Hey", Katara said when she saw something. "What's that?"

With that I turn my head to look at what Katara was pointing too...and gasped.

It was a burned down forest! **[Avatar Extra: Oh no.]**

Five Minutes Later

We were in the forest.

"Listen", Sokka commanded.

With that I did as told.

"I don't hear anything", I revealed.

"Exactly", Sokka said. "There's no life anywhere."

With that Sokka noticed something.

A Fire Nation helmet.

"Fire Nation", he yelled angrily. "Those guys make me sick! They have no respect for nature whatsoever!"

With that I dropped to my knees on the ground. **[Avatar Extra: Poor Aang.]**

"Aang", Katara asked as she came up to me. "You okay?"

"No", I replied. "It's the Avatar's job to protect nature, but I don't know how to do my job. My caretaker at the Southern Air Temple said Avatar Roku would help me.

"Isn't he the Avatar that came before you", Sokka asked. "He died over one hundred years ago. How is he supposed to help you?"

"No idea", I replied.

"Hey Aang", I heard Katara say. "Ready to be cheered up?"

"No", I replied.

And then...I felt pain in my head!

I touched the back of my head before turning around and seeing an acorn on the ground.

I then looked at Katara and saw her holding another acorn with a smirk on her face.

"What on earth Katara", I asked. "How is that supposed to cheer me up?!"

Sokka suddenly laughed.

"Cheered me up", he stated.

And Katara threw him with an acorn too.

"Yeah", he said. "I deserved that."

Katara shook her head before kneeling down next to me.

"Look Aang", she commanded. "These acorns are everywhere! That means the forest will grow back someday. All these acorns are going to be oak trees someday, and all the animals that lived here will come back."

With that I smiled before getting up and hugging Katara.

"Thanks", I said.

"You're welcome", Katara said.

Suddenly, I heard something!

I turned around and saw an elderly man.

"I didn't believe the rumors to be true", he started. "But that bison. Are you the Avatar boy?"

With that I looked at Katara and Sokka.

They nodded, so I turned back to face the man and nodded as well.

"It's a miracle", he stated. "Please come with me! My village desperately needs your help!" **[Avatar Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

Five Minutes Later

I walked into the old man's village.

It looked like something had attacked it. But by what I wasn't sure.

The old man walked up to another man.

"This young boy is the Avatar", the former revealed.

"So the rumors of your return are true", the other man said before bowing his head down. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Thank you", I said before looking around. "What happened here anyway?"

"A forest spit named Hei Bai has been coming to our village and taking our people prisoner", the man revealed.

"So how can I help", I asked.

"Who better than to solve a conflict with a spirit than the Avatar", the old man stated.

"Right", I said nervously.

"Hey Aang", Katara started. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

With that I Katara and I walked away.

"You don't seem to sure about this", she pointed out.

"I'm not", I admitted. "But I still have to try."

HotXbun: Oh boy. Things are not looking good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched the show then you'll know. Hey! That rhymed!


	16. Chapter 16 Hei Bai

HotXbun: I am sorry that it has been over two months since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

We'll see Aang try to talk to Hei Bai in this chapter. The key word being 'try.'

PS: Read the AN bellow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 16 Hei Bai

Aang's POV

That Night

I was waiting in the village for Hei Bai.

The sun set...and there he was. Hei Bai.

This caused me to gulp. **[Avatar Extra: I would do that too buddy.]**

"You must be Hei Bai", I said. "My name is..."

I didn't get to finish...'cause Hei Bai blew a large gust of wind in my face! **[Avatar Extra: Blowing wind in someone's face when they are speaking? That's just rude!]**

He then started destroying buildings in the village!

I tired talking to him, but he wouldn't listen!

Sokka ended up running outside to help me!

"What are you doing here Sokka", I asked. "Get back inside!"

"No", Sokka said. "I'm not going to let my brother in law fight on his own! We'll do this together!"

Before I could say anything else...Hei Bai...took Sokka and ran away!

"Sokka", I yelled.

With that I got and my glider and went after him.

I tried my best to keep up...but I ended up knocking my head on a statue!

The Next Morning

I shot up and looked around.

I was in the forest...and Sokka was gone.

"I failed."

One Hour Later

I got back to the village and saw Katara sitting outside.

"Katara", I started. "Katara, I lost him. I'm sorry."

Katara didn't acknowledge me.

Was she so angry at me that she wasn't going to acknowledge me?

The elderly man walked up to Katara and put a blanket around her shoulders.

"Don't worry", he reassured. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Was he ignoring me too?

"Guys", I started. "I understand that you're upset, but..."

I stopped mid sentence. Why? Because I saw my hand...and it did not look normal.

It was...blue! **[Avatar Extra: (does spit take) Blue?! This is not that Avatar!]**

Katara and the elderly man weren't intentionally ignoring me, they couldn't see me!

And I knew why.

"I'm in the Spirt World." **[Avatar Extra: (does spit take again) The Spirit World?!]**

Five Minutes Later

I was sitting next to Katara, who still couldn't see me.

"Don't worry Katara", I reassured. "I'll figure this out."

Appa then walked up to us.

"Hey buddy", I greeted. 'Can you see me?"

Appa didn't reply.

"I guess not", I said.

Suddenly...I saw something.

I turned around...and gasped.

Why? Because in front of me was...a dragon?! **[Avatar Extra: (does spit take again) Okay! Stop making me spit take!]**

The dragon was heading right for me!

I tried to glide away...but I ended up just falling onto the ground!

I got up and tried to bend...but I couldn't.

"What", I said in confusion. "I can't bend in the spirit world!" **[Avatar Extra: (gulps) Not good.]**

I turned around and saw the dragon.

He stopped right in front of me.

He then put a part of him on my forehead...and I saw a vision of him being rode by...Avatar Roku. **[Avatar Extra: (does spit take again) I said stop it!]**

And that's when I realized something.

"You're Avatar Roku's animal guide", I said in realization. "Like how Appa is to me. I need to talk to Roku. Can you take me to him?"

With that the dragon kneeled down.

I then turned to face Katara.

"Don't worry Katara", I reassured. "I'll be back soon."

Five Minutes Later

The dragon ended up taking me to a temple.

Fire Lord Ozzie took me to it once...it was the Fire Sage's temple.

The Fire Sages were loyal followers to the Avatar.

Let's hope they still are.

The dragon ended up taking me to a room.

I jumped off him and saw that it was a room with a statue of Avatar Roku.

"This is just a statue of Avatar Roku", I pointed out. "I need to talk to actual Roku."

With that the dragon put a part of him on my forehead again...and I saw what I needed to see.

When the vision disappeared...I looked at the pattern on the floor...and realized what it was.

"It's a calendar", I said in realization. "And the sun will hit the statue on the Solstice! So that's when I'll be able to talk to Roku?"

The dragon nodded.

"But I can't wait that long", I stated. "I need to save my brother in law now!"

Five Minutes Later

The dragon ended up flying me back to the forest.

I looked up and saw that my body was sitting on the statue.

How I got into a perfect meditating position? I have no idea. **[Avatar Extra: Neither do I buddy.]**

With that...the dragon catches into the statue.

I opened my eyes...and saw that I was back in my body. **[Avatar Extra: Yay!]**

I sighed in relief before jumping down.

I then looked at the statue and saw that it was a bear before heading back to the village.

Five Minutes Later

I got back to the village.

Katara saw me and ran up and hugged me.

"I was so worried about you", she said before breaking the hug. "Where's Sokka?"

"I'm not sure."

That Night

Everybody but me was inside.

Suddenly...Hei Bai appeared!

Using the trick the dragon showed me...I put my hands on it's forehead...and saw what I needed to see.

I saw another form of Hei Bai.

This one was...a bear.

"You're the spirit of this forest", I said in realization. "Now I understand why you're so angry. It's because your home was burned down. I too was sad when I It, but my wife showed me that the forest will grow back again."

With that I gave Hei Bai an acorn from the forest.

He took it...and turned into a panda.

He then left...leaving a large patch of bamboo.

People walked out of the bamboo...including Sokka! **[Avatar Extra: Phew! Don't scare us like that!]**

We all ran up and hugged him.

"What happened", he asked.

"You were trapped in the spirit world for twenty four hours", Katara revealed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom."

One Hour Later

"Avatar", the man started. "Thank you so much for saving our village. Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

"You can give us some food", Sokka suggested. "And money."

"Sokka", Katara and Hakoda scolded.

"What", Sokka asked. "We need stuff."

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey", the man stated before leaving.

Katara then hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie", she revealed. "You figured out what to do all on your own."

"Sweetie", Sokka asked. "You guys are on cute couple nicknames level now?"

"Yes", Katara replied.

Sokka groaned before kneeling down besides Katara's stomach.

"I am so sorry niece or nephew", he said. "You're going to have parents that are so oogie." **[Avatar Extra: The 'Oogie' bit is something from the graphic novels. So is Katara calling Aang sweetie.]**

With that we all laughed.

"Thanks for the praise Katara", I said. "But I did have some help. And I also have good news! I found a way to contact Roku's spirit!"

"That's great Aang", Katara stated.

"Creepy", Sokka stated. "But great!"

"All I have to do is go to a temple before the sun sets on the Solstice", I revealed.

"But the Solstice is tomorrow", Katara pointed out.

"Yeah", I said. "And there's another problem. The temple is in the Fire Nation."

HotXbun: Oh boy. This is not good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think the gang is going to do.

My Answer: If you've watched Avatar The Last Airbender then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!

PS: If you've read my profile then you'll know that I'm 'holding an award show' called 'The 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!' 'Shouldn't Love You' has been nominated for Favorite Completed Story' while 'Should Do This' has been nominated for Favorite Sequel. Appa has been nominated for Favorite Pet. Uncle Iroh has been nominated for Favorite Mentor. Hakoda has been nominated for Favorite Father, and Sokka has been nominated for Favorite Sibling.

If you think any of these have the right to win their respective categories, go ahead and vote below in review! You can also vote in a review on the story called '2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!'

What are you waiting for? Go ahead and vote!


End file.
